Collapsed
by RMNicki
Summary: (Takes place during 'We Take Care of Our Own.) What if negotiation wasn't enough? What if in the end, Sergeant Robert Grey opts for suicide over life? Will he be taking one or maybe even two of Team One's members with him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of it's characters, but this is my writing and should not be used without my permission.  
**(Some of this story is copy/edited from the real T.V show, but all rights belong to the producers and writers.)

"Sergeant Robert Grey! Stop out of the vehicle! Hands where we can see them!" –Sam.  
Spike and Sam watched from the coverage of the doors of the SUV as the passenger side door of the black four dour car clicked open. Slowly the familiar body of the army sergeant emerged.  
"That's it, slow and steady!" – Spike.  
Spike moved outwards, to get a wider view, and to cut off any means of escape. Sam stood at the opposite side, near the SUV.  
Ever so slowly, the sergeant raised his arms, only to reveal the small black object he held in hand.  
"Spike! Grenade! Pull back!" Sam ordered, as Spike backtracked to the truck's door. Him and Sam recovering their positions behind the protective doors.  
The sergeant turned, almost arrogantly to reveal that he had duct tape wrapped around his torso.  
_Sam, what's goin on?_ –They heard Ed in their ears.  
"He's got a grenade, no pin in it." Sam reported back.  
"That's not all, he's got C-4 strapped to his chest." Spike added.  
_On our way.  
_The white sedan he's emerged from took off in the other direction. Grey, blocked the exit of the bridge, allowing his colleagues an escape.  
"Ed, Grey's blockin our way, the other's went South of the bridge." Spike said.  
"If he drops that grenade…" Spike began.  
"C-4 goes off too…" –Sam.  
"And takes the entire bridge with him." –Spike.  
On the other end of the mic, Sarge and Jules listened in as they climbed into their SUV.  
_We'll meet you there, Eddy_! He said and sped off in the direction of the bridge.  
_We've sent Uni's in the other's direction, they've reported that they've got the area contained, coast guards, keeping the water way across the border, blocked. _–Ed.

"Sergeant Grey, you need to stand down, this is over!" Sam began.  
"I don't think so!"  
"Spike, we're almost there!" Jules reported.  
"Move in slowly guys, we don't want to alarm him. Stay off the bridge, at least 30 feet away…if it goes down… " The words were left unsaid but their intent clear.  
If the bridge went down…no more than Spike and Sam were to go with them.  
_Sam, this is a guy that's used to being in control. _–Sarge.  
"I know this guy Sarge, I know where he's comin from."  
_Good, build on that, but don't force it. and let's get _all_ of you off of that bridge.  
_Sam nodded, and Spike looked at him threw the open doors of the truck,  
"I'm movin in Spike."  
_"_Sergeant Grey, my name is Sam Braddock, I was hoping you could tell me what's going on today."  
"Call it a humanitarian mission." –Grey.  
"Firing on police? Stealing from banks?" Sam cornered.  
"You were never at risk, the money was gonna be destroyed. The banks are insured, the only real victims are the men and women that I'm trying to take care of."  
_Spike, is there any way to take this guy down? _ Jules asked, hoping for a positive answer, although she wouldn't want to admit it…anxiety was rising in her chest, knowing that Sam was moving in, in danger and she wasn't there yet.  
"We can't get close enough, tazers, shield, anything we use, he'll see us coming, drop the grenade and…"  
Jules looked to Sarge, and saw in only a split second that he didn't like the idea of Spike and Sam being trapped on that bridge either. Sure, they faced situation like this often…but there was no getting used to having a teammate or someone you cared about's life on the line.  
Sam took a deep breath, "Sergeant…we've trapped the rest of your team. They're being brought in."  
Grey froze, but only for a second, "You're lying."  
"No sir. All three of them at the Marina and they're unharmed." Sam said, keeping to formal names that he'd learned to do while being raised.  
Slowly Sergeant Grey's demeanor changed. This wasn't the only thing he had on his mind. There was something else, Sam and Spike could see it, as they heard the other trucks move in about 50 feet behind them.  
_We're here Sam._ Came Jules's voice, and he took a deep breath, and nodded internally.  
He heard Sarge on the phone, making a call to an insurance company and was disappointed to hear, that if Sergeant Grey took his life right here, and now, half a million dollars would go to the men and women he was trying to help. This negotiation had just become twice as hard.  
"Sergeant Grey…there's another way." He said gently.  
Grey turned, avoiding the eyes of the former soldier,  
"You're right, there is. Don't come any closer. They'll be able to get to you in time."  
"NO!" Sam exclaimed.  
_"SAM, SPIKE!" _They heard Ed yell behind them,  
"PULL BACK!" –Sarge.  
But it was too late.  
_NO!_ Sam heard Jules in his ear, then in slow motion he and Spike saw the grenade from the Sergeant's hand…drop towards the ground. They were only able to take a step or two back.  
Jules's breath caught in her throat as the sound of the explosion and the crashing and creaking of the bridge sounded as it began to collapse.  
"Son of a bitch!" Sarge yelled as the team rushed as close as they could get, and the last thing Jules saw was the black van go down, and a blonde head, just before it.  
"NOO!" She heard someone scream, but realized it was her.  
After what felt like hours the loud crashing stopped and things stilled.  
"LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" Sarge ordered, "Jules! Order for EMS!"  
"Got it!" She exclaimed reluctantly, and ran back to the SUV to do just that.  
"Sarge, with Leah! I'll go with Jules!"  
She heard Sarge say in her ear moments later as she began to make her way through the intense wreckage with Ed, "Leah and I've got Spike! He's not conscious, pinned beneath a beam."  
Jules looked frantically for that familiar head of golden hair that she had ran her fingers through an indefinite amount of times.  
She became hysterical, but kept it deep inside her and remained professional, as her and Ed assisted each other in the search for the man she loved.  
"_Jules! I've got him!" _She heard Ed say, and practically ran over to him the best she could through the uneven, collapsed surface.  
On the edge, about ten feet up was a view of the water below. And there he was. Sam was just barely caught by his arm on a metal piece of the bridge. His face was half out of the water, and he was getting _some_ oxygen, but he was most likely inhaling water at the same time…if he wasn't already…  
_No._  
"Shit." Ed growled, Jules began to move down and Ed grabbed the loop on the back of her vest to help lower her safely to a beam sticking out of the water.  
The water was running in a quick current, and she heard a thump that she assumed was Ed landing behind her. He connected a chord to the back of her vest, and handed her another end, that she knew would connect to Sam.  
"Jules, I'll keep you balanced, move out slowly and try to get a hold on him. _Do not_ let go. Try to get his face turned upwards a bit more after emptying his mouth and throat of any water you can."  
She nodded, "Copy." Then, began to move outwards, careful of the shaky beam below her. She stumbled once and Ed tightened the chord on her. She was about two feet from him now, he was almost within reach.  
_Spike's with the EMTs. We were able to dislodge him. He has a deep cut in his leg and a concussion, but they said they'll be able to stabilize him on the way. _–Sarge. _Do you want us to come out there, Ed?  
_"No, stay where you are. We don't need to endanger anyone else. We've almost got Sam. Make sure the EMTs are ready."  
_Copy that._ Leah said.

"Almost there." Jules murmured to herself.  
She reached outwards towards Sam, grabbing his arm, she lunged forward slightly, and clasped the lock around the connector on his vest.  
She grabbed his shoulders, turning him gently on his back.  
He was burned in places, second degree at the worse, but the burns were joined by bruises. The wounds weren't life threatening, but he was unconscious which wasn't a good sign.  
"See if you can waken him, Jules! It'll be easier to move him!" Ed said, and she realized she couldn't hear him through the mic anymore, but rather from where he was behind her. Most likely, because the mic had gotten wet.  
She pulled it from her ear, and tossed it away.  
"Sam, come on Sammy, wake up." She almost _never_ called him that, but right now, she was desperate.  
"Come on Sam. Please."  
He moaned,  
"There you go." She coaxed, "Open your eyes." He groaned once more, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He sighed, and pressed his back to hers, and she opened pulled away and opened her eyes to see his staring back at her.  
"If I weren't drowning, that would have been an amazing way to wake up." He said.  
She smiled, and helped to pull him up, he winced.  
"We're close." She said, and he nodded, and began to support his own weight once more and they moved towards the beam that was supported by Ed.

But suddenly, there was a change in current that shifted the beam and Jules stumbled, Sam caught her around her waist, and they both fell back into the water.  
Jules let out a small gasp as she was caught in the speed of the water, now surrounding her. Then, she was swept under.  
"No!" She heard Sam yell, then he dove under, catching her by her arm.  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her back to him, her head surfacing, she took a deep breath, and choked up water, he grasped her beneath her legs and pulled her weight out.  
He said quietly in her ear,  
"I am _not_ losing the two of you today."  
There was a strong pull and they were forced backwards and with Sam's assistance they were back on the beam.  
Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and they were within reach of Ed, who had moved out more.  
He caught the two of them,  
"I am going to kill you both." He ground out.  
Sam felt a strong tug, and felt the chord connected to Jules pull taut.  
He stood, with Ed's help, and they helped Jules back up. Ed supported them both slightly as they moved exhaustedly towards the side of the bridge.  
Jules slipped but Sam and Ed easily caught her, her smaller frame, easy to support.  
"Don't you dare." Sam said wincing as his wounds protested, and she smiled, as they worked their way towards the shore. Sarge and Leah welcomed them back on solid land along with a group of 4 EMTs.  
Jules for once, didn't fight as they positioned her on a gurney.  
They asked the customary questions which she answered easily,

Until…  
"Are you pregnant or possibly conceiving…"  
She hesitated and the team's eyes snapped to her.  
She didn't answer and Sarge caught her eyes,  
"We'll be talking about this later." He said, and she groaned but lay back, and replied to the EMT,  
"Yes. Yes, I'm pregnant."  
The team was silent.  
Sam was put on a gurney beside her and they moved them up the hill towards the ambulances where a small crowd was. Jules closed her eyes and blocked out the groups of people as her and Sam were rushed into the ambulances. Jules was exhausted and she began to close her eyes, as an oxygen mask was pressed over her face.  
"S-Sam?" She whispered, and the female EMT smiled, and asked into the intercom, then replied,  
"He's doing alright. You'll both be fine. The _three_ of you will be fine." Jules smiled and was finally able to relax. She heard the fax into the hospital a few moments later,  
"Pregnant female, possible dangerous intake of water, bruises, some cuts. One more severe than others. Have doctors ready for immediate examination of child and mother."  
_What? A cut? The baby…_ But, she didn't get to ponder the thoughts for long, before her vision blurred and she began to slip under and fell into a peaceful darkness.  
~*~*~

**What did you guys think? Reviews are nice to get, I like to hear your guys's opinions! Anyways, thanks for reading! **  
**-Nic-  
~*~*~**


End file.
